In Your Head
by She Writes Murder
Summary: When Raito gave up possession of the Death Note, he did not know that he left too much up to chance. Where is the Death Note now? Will Raito ever regain his memories? And what made L who he is today? LxRaito.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, nor it's characters, or enough money to cover a lawsuit.

* * *

"_Rem, give that note to a person who is reasonably high in an organisation's ladder, with a greed for promotion, and mind to use the Death Note to fulfil it. However, you need to approach him with a deal. Tell him he needs to take over the punishing of criminals, and give the note to the person who does accept that condition."_ - Yagami Raito

--

Report Draft:_ Raito-Kun (Kira) was confident of how he had dealt with the complicated situation, but due to a miscalculation in his plan he would not just surrender the Death Note(s) temporarily, but forfeit his ownership froever. Over-confidence of his own investigative abilities and leaving much 2 chance are major contributors to his scheme's downf_

The clattering of the keyboard stopped abruptly. The dark-haired figure sitting peculiarly on the computer chair, as if he were perched and ready for flight swivelled his head slowly to gaze at the young man beside him. L's head cocked slightly to the side, his lips twitching faintly upwards in what was unmistakeably a smile. It was also a challenge.

"Yes, Raito-kun?"  
He asked, wriggling his toes, his voice indicating nothing but concern. Raito, eyes narrowed, could barely contain his contempt. A year had passed since Misa and he had been released from captivity, but L still blindly insisted that he was Kira. He was also adamant of keeping both he and Misa under tight surveillance, although the handcuffs had been removed long ago, which, Raito recalled, was much to L's dismay. Exhaling to keep the juvenile urge to hit Ryuzaki in check, his eyes skimmed over L's work again, vexed that they had an unspoken truce. Silently, he reached over, correcting the work impetuously. Of course, he would have deleted it if he did not figure it would raise L's suspicion.

Leant over to access the keyboard as he was, Raito did not notice L taking in the scent of his hair or see the rare shine in his eyes that proved his enjoyment of the younger man being practically in his lap.

"7." Ryuzaki said, amused, his intentional 'error plan' successful. It had been five percent yesterday.

"...What?!" Raito drew back, replying emotionally, uncharacteristically, but also with exasperation. He was clearly irritated, for he had never quite gotten used to L's accusations. In the past, he hadn't been quite as infuriated with the quirky detective, for even Raito saw sense in the _possibility_ that he was Kira. As time wore on, however, he could only see it feasible that Misa and he had merely been Kira's tools. The thought was damaging to his pride, since a part of him would rather he be the mastermind than merely a scapegoat.

"Ryuzaki, I am not Kira." He said sternly, slowly regaining his composure.

"You were, undisputedly, Kira."

Gritting his teeth, Raito stood up, exhausted from protesting his innocence. The judging had ceased in the last two months, and in that time L's company had become unbearable. With no incoming information, let alone new leads, L had relapsed into a state of boredom which made him keen to ignite their game of cat and mouse. So far he had proved successful.

The rest of the investigation team was occupied with paperwork, in the hopes of finding useful data without the direction of their unenthusiastic leader. L wasn't the only member not pulling his weight, as Raito taking a breath of fresh air with a solemn expression on his face was becoming a rather frequent occurrence. Thus, when Yagami looked up at the sound of the glass door sliding open, he decided that he had had enough.

"Raito is taking a break again, Chief."  
Matsuda said matter-of-factly, as if Yagami could not see for himself. Most of them had developed a tolerance for Matsuda, finding the best way to deal with the man was ignoring him. The ex-chief watched his son briefly. He had an elbow positioned on the railing, his head resting upon his hand as he absent-mindedly gazed at the city skyline. Raito's eyes were blurred, his mind focusing on L's accusation. No matter how many times he ran the information through his mind, he came to the same conclusion. _He was Kira_. But it was a conclusion he refused to accept. _If_ he were Kira, everything would be planned perfectly, _if_ he was Kira, he would have a Death Note in his possession, _if_ he were Kira, he would be able to remember it.

Sighing, he turned around and leant back lazily against the railing, his eyes catching the harsh gaze of his father. When their eyes met, a wave of guilt flooded through his body. Whilst the ex-chief's efforts to solve the case were unwavering, his own efforts had decreased almost as much as L's. Ashamed, he yielded submissively under the stare, and made his way inside. Shutting the door leisurely behind him, he half expected a lecture. He need not worry, however, for Yagami was already walking towards the other room to see L.

Curious, he followed. Perhaps he had found a new lead. Or, he thought, panicking, his father's glare returning to his memory, he had found evidence against him. _No._ He reprimanded himself. He had nothing to worry about, for he couldn't be Kira… and, even if he were, there was nothing in those files that would point to him anyway.

"Yagami-san?"

L questioned, not looking at the man as he threw sugar cubes into his tea. Raito, figuring it was not odd for him to return to his workstation, sat down as if he had no other intention but to work.

"Ryuzaki, please stop this foolishness. My son is not Kira, and we need you to help find the man. With both of you focusing on each other, at this rate, the Death Note will never be recovered or the perpetrator found!"

"Yes, father, I agree. The sooner that notion is put aside the better."

He concurred, while continuing to multi-task. Nodding, pleased at Raito's response and not expecting an answer from L, Yagami turned heel.

"Yagami-san."

L said into the silence, only now ceasing to put sugar cubes into his mug. The ex-chief stopped in his tracks as he reached the door, not bothering to turn around.

"Yes?"

"I do not think we have to look far to recover a Death Note when it's hiding right underneath our noses."

Miffed, but knowing he would not be able to sway the detective, he left.

"…Would you like some tea with that?"

Raito asked, in an attempt to break the awkward silence between them. Aberrantly, L looked utterly dumbfounded, wearing an expression as if Raito had lost his mind. He looked absolutely absurd, and Raito was unable to hold back a rare, rich laugh. To Raito's surprise, after L glanced down at his mug that was overflowing with sugar cubes, but held no sign of hot liquid, his lips twitched upwards into a smile without hidden meaning.

The laughter subsiding, Raito could not help but think over L's words to his father. The Death Note was right under their nose? On the surface, it just appeared that L was once again accusing him of being Kira, but why would L state something specifically of the Death Note? If anything, from what he could gather, L did not believe that he was in possession of the Death Note at the present moment. There must be something that the detective was hiding, something that he, Raito, had somehow overlooked.

He opened his mouth to ask, but was interrupted by the monitor, the screen simply white with a centred W: Watari.

"Ryuzaki, the judging has recommenced."

The computer-modified voice said, before they were streamed footage from Sakura TV. The screen was taken up by a collage of portraits of perhaps twenty people, the names of the people scrawled underneath each image. L sat forward in his chair, his face inches away from the screen, nibbling thoughtfully on his thumb's nail. As they watched, more faces appeared on the screen. Most of the names were familiar, some were not, but they were definitely criminals and Kira had come back with a vengeance, making up for two months of silence.

"When did the first criminal die?"

L asked as he sat back in his seat, the death toll seeming to have stopped. At least one hundred had fallen victim to Kira, their names no longer comprehensible due to the vast quantity of deaths. Raito had already broken into the Sakura TV database, and was compiling pages of information. With the broadcast finished, the W reappeared on the monitor.

"The first reported death was five minutes ago, the space between each victim was approximately ten seconds."

"Thank-you, Watari."

He turned his attention to the other man, his own thoughts already collected.

"Raito-kun, what do you think?"

"Kira definitely sent information to Sakura TV, as the spacing between each listing is far too periodic. This also means that the victims were most probably dead before the announcement, or at least timed perfectly. Also, this Kira has access to police files, as he has managed to deduce details of criminals that have not yet been released to the media."

Not for the first time, L found it amazing how closely he and Raito thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed this. It's my first fanfic and I'm _trying _to keep in character... any comments/critique is appreciated as I want to better myself and continue to have inspiration to keep on writing.

_Chapter Preview:_

Chapter Two, Double Whammy: "Raito-kun, we're going to England."

* * *


End file.
